The Adventures of The Face Paint
is an American animated action-adventure fantasy comedy-drama television series created by Lauren Faust, and , produced by Cartoon Network Studios and premiered on Cartoon Network in 2000 to 2006. The IP rights for the franchise is now being owned by Warner Bros. Animation since 2016. A theatrical series finale film is slated to be released on May 18, 2018. Plot The adventures of a Face Paint girl and her kangaroo pet are chronicled. Characters Heroes *'Madison' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a Face Paint girl who is the main character. *'Hoppy' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Face Paint kangaroo who is Madison's pet/best friend. Allies *'Professor Gus' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a duck who is the professor of the lab. **'Hissy Snake' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Face Paint snake who is Professor Gus's pet. *'The Face Paint Camel' (voiced by Billy West) - a Face Paint camel who is the comedic relief of the series. He is also the breakout character of the show. *'Crystal' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint Hispanic-American girl who is Madison's best friend. **'Pepper' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a rabbit who is Crystal's pet. *'Cheyenne' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Face Paint girl who is Madison and Crystal's best friend. *'The Bear' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a cute baby bear with a deep male voice. He is a running gag in each episode, even in the movie. *'Mattisen "Mattie"' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Face Paint girl who is one of Madison's best friends, and is The Face Paint Camel's niece. Villains *'Ragnarok Tusks' (voiced by ) - a boar who is the CEO of a yet-unnamed company and the main antagonist. **'Jon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an evil Face Paint who works for Tusks. However, he doesn't appear in the theatrical film in 2018. *'Queen Eagle '(voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a evil eagle who lives in Ragnarok Tusks' HQ's roof, and despises Tusks. **'Belle Bird '(voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Con Man Pete '(also voiced by Billy West) - a Face Paint man who sells goods which ends up not working. Episodes See List of The Adventures of The Face Paint episodes Theatrical film See : The Movie. In 2016, ten years after the series ended, it was announced that is coming back as a theatrical film. It is unknown if the movie will serve as a conclusion to the series. It was announced that Cartoon Network Studios will be working on the movie, being the first theatrical film they did since 2002's The Powerpuff Girls Movie (since Regular Show: The Movie had a limited theatrical release date). The series' voice cast reprise their roles, with the exception of Mako Iwamatsu and Joe Alaskey, due to their deaths in 2006 and 2016, respectively, being replaced by Greg Baldwin and Jeff Bergman, respectively. A new Dexter's Laboratory short film will accompany the film. This movie is tend to make some people cry because it contains a death of a beloved character (spoiler alert: it's Hoppy). The movie is aimed for its May 18, 2018 release date. Trivia *The final season of the series is decidated to Ragnarok Tusks's voice actor Mako Iwamatsu, since he died in 2006, the same year where the last season ended. *There will be a Samurai Jack-themed episode in 2003. *This becomes the first Cartoon Cartoon to offically no longer be a Cartoon Network original. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Traditional animated Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas